The objective of this project to rapidly detect and identify toxin producing algae. Many types of algae are capable of producing toxins such as domoic acid. Since, domoic acid has well characterized UV visible absorption, UV resonance Raman spectroscopy can be used to selectively excite and observe domoic acid in algae. We have studied three kinds of algae Pseudonitzichia N95K, F996B, and V11B using 251 nm laser excitation. A series of standard domoic acid spectra were also obtained in the concentration range varying from 6 ppm to 96 ppb. Cross section of domoic acid 1640 cm-1 were also obtained by sodium sulfate as an internal standard.